


An Arrangement

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, another late nite fic when i was procrastinating doing some drawings, mentions of the rest of the meteor crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Kanaya has a question for Rose.





	An Arrangement

“Rose may I inquire-,” Kanaya voice broke through the mechanical silence of the meteor.

“Hm?”

“Well I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while now, but I was afraid of making you uncomfortable. I don’t know why I figured now was a good time to ask since we’re just laying together. I’m-”

“Kanaya,” you cut her off,” dear what is your question?”

“Oh um sorry,” she clears her throat, “ it seems that in the past human year you have held celebrations for not only Karkat’s, Terezi’s, Vriska’s wiggling days but mine as well. You have failed to mention when exactly your human wiggling day is? Do humans have one or something equivalent? 

“Oh um,” you shift awkwardly and were thankful that Kanaya was lying behind you and cannot see you,” is there a particular reason for this inquiry might I ask?”

“Rose you’re avoiding the question.”

“Maybe I would just like a little insight on your question. It is like you say ‘out of the blue’, or maybe green in your case. Is it so wrong for me to ask your reasoning.”

“Yes because it’s a shitty answer”

Well you can’t say you didn’t try.

“Um, well it really hadn’t occurred to me that it was important enough to mention. I mean we were all so busy with the game so…you know?”

“Rose you and Dave specifically asked each and every other person besides that damn clown what their wiggling day was. Even the mayor got a celebration,” she got a bit quieter and whispered into your hair, “do you really think it’s not that important.”

You paused to try and think of anyways to switch this conversation out of this subject and into one where you’re not the center of attention, but you can’t. Kanaya’s got her sights aimed at the back of your head and you can’t move without repercussion.

“It’s called a birthday, “ you say flatly.

“Huh?”

“Our human wiggling days are called birthday,” you flip so you're now staring Kanaya in the face only inches apart, “mine’s December 4th on a human calendar.”

“O-oh,” she stutters,” thank you for telling me Rose. I do have another question. Would it.....um…be undesired if we were to celebrate?”

A sigh slips from your lips before you could formulate a response. You attempted to hide part of your face so you’d save your girlfriend from your probably distasteful breath at the moment. Kanaya snuggles closer to you to give you a kiss. You weren’t sure where she was aiming but she kisses your eyelid and nuzzles against your face in that nice comforting demeanor she has. 

“It doesn’t have to be a big affair just,” she continues trying to coax a response out of you,” maybe a little something between the two of us?”

“Why would you?” you mumble through the pillow.

“Rose….I think it’s important to celebrate it. At least I would like to celebrate you being here. It’s important to me,” she trails off.

You emerge and return her nuzzles. A little date wouldn’t be dreadful, your main fear is being the center of attention and taking away people’s time, but maybe being the center of Kanaya’s attention for a little bit wouldn’t be so bad. 

That being said you're still hesitant to agree so easily. 

You know when you say yes she’ll almost definitely go to Dave and get as much out of him about ‘human gift giving’ as she can and probably spend hours making a gift. You don’t like when people put in effort for things for you. You just want to exist taking up as little time and space from people as possible, and, well, you think you love Kanaya too much to allow her to spend that much time on something for you. Though if you deny her this opportunity she’ll most definitely be sad and a touch angry at you, and you absolutely don’t want her to feel bad about this.

You are almost definitely reading this situation too much.

“OK...alright. Just for you I’ll celebrate a bit-”

“Really,” she sits up excited,” are you sure?”

“Yeah but-”

She leans down to kiss your cheek before going off,” if I remember correctly the date is soon. Oh no I won’t have enough time I want to-”

You tug on her shoulders to pull her back down, “ hold on there. I’ll allow this but only if you don’t make this a big deal. Please?”

“OK, but will would you accept one gift from me at least?”

“Alright, one gift, but only if you get back over here and take a nap with me like you promised earlier.”

“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect me to read anything ive written ever


End file.
